


Warming up cold nights

by jaexuxi (thisiswhyimhot)



Series: Royalty AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Prince Yunho, a little bit plot will follow, no beta we die like men, prince mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyimhot/pseuds/jaexuxi
Summary: Yunho, the Prince from the West, has a long night together with Mingi, the Prince from the South.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Royalty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Warming up cold nights

The candles closest to Mingi flickered while he let his heavy robe drop. He usually had his servant helping him out of his layers of clothes, but no on special evenings like these. Not when he didn’t need to put any clothes back on.

He gave himself a last once over in the mirror, his hair parted in the middle, his undergarments white against his sun kissed skin. He knew, that Yunho like if he wore as little as possible, so that he could see everything. Taste every inch of his skin. Mingi shuddered slightly at the memory. 

He breathed a few times in and out to even his breath. He didn’t want Yunho to know that he could make him a mess without even being in the room. 

He knocked softly against the door that kept their rooms apart. A small curtesy the most, as every servant in the castle knew that most of their nights were spend in the same bed. Even the Queen could not say no to adjoint room after seeing a half-naked Yunho or Mingi more than once sneaking through the castle at night. At one occasion Mingi would rather like to forget, even fully naked.

Ming heard a lazy “Come in” from Yunho and found him propped up in his bed. He grinned like a cat that just got the canary. And maybe he was.

“Look what the South Wind brought me today.” Yunho greeted and licked his lips once.

“A prince.”, answered Mingi while stepping closer to the bed. 

“And a very beautiful one at that.”, murmured Yunho and slotted their mouth together. 

Mingi let out a soft breath, feeling all the stress of the day melt away. Yunho’s hands ran up and down his arms, giving him goosebumps along the way. They stopped kissing for a moment in favour of Mingi sitting down in Yunho’s lap. They both groaned at the contact and Yunho started stroking Mingi’s back. 

“Seonghwa was terribly mean to me today.” Mingi whined between soft kisses. Yunho smiled into the kiss.

“He is one of the smartest people I know. You should be honoured to be tutored by him.” 

Mingi moaned softly as answer, with Yunho’s big hands massaging his ass, it was hard to disagree. 

“Please cease from speaking of others while I’m about to have you in my bed.” Yunho added slightly breathless. “Especially my oldest brother.” 

“You know he is not truly your brother.” Mingi stopped kissing Yunho and started nibbling at his neck instead. 

“I have known him the longest and he is always taking care of me.” Yunho hissed, when Mingi bit him a little harder. “Therefore, I see him as such.”

Mingi sat back on his heels and tilted his head.

“And me? Am I also your brother?” 

Yunho’s eyes went dark with desire and he pulled Mingi forward until they landed on the bed. 

“You are my best friend.” Yunho pulled Mingi’s shirt above his head. 

“The person I love the most.” He gave him a long kiss, that grew more heated by the second. When Mingi pulled away, he could feel Yunho’s heavy breath on his skin.

“And the only person I ever want to know.” Yunho softly helped Mingi to get out of his underpants. 

“Inside.” He softly cupped Mingi’s head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“And Outside.” He dragged a thumb over Mingi’s jaw. 

Mingi stared for a long second into Yunho’s eyes, before closing the distance between their mouths. The kiss was less heated than before, but the passion spilled over, as Yunho started to suck on Mingi’s tongue while his hands ran up and down his bare skin. He only stopped his hands to flick Mingi’s nipple, they the continued their slow drag of fingernails against his abdomen. 

“Please, Yunho.” Mingi mewled.

“Please what?” Yunho teased with another flick.

“Please - use your mouth.” 

Yunho looked like he wanted to reply, but instead he pressed a kiss right between Mingi’s collarbones before moving downwards. He flipped them over with one smooth movement, his eyes dark when they met Mingi’s.

Yunho dragged his tongue over his right nipple and Mingi arched of the bed. Yunho bit the nipple softly.

“Stay still.”

Mingi recognized the order, but it was hard to follow, when Yunho started licking down his stomach. Yunho continued his torture, dragging his tongue over his hipbones, down to his thigs.  
“You have the most amazing things.” Yunho murmured and bit into the left one just so it left a print. 

Mingis’s cock was already heavy against his abdomen, spilling precum with every flick of Yunho’s tongue. Yunho grinned up at Mingi.

“Well, someone is eager to see me.”

Without any further warning, Yunho swallowed around Mingi’s dick, causing the younger to moan with pleasure. Yunho slowly began moving his head up and down, taking as much of Mingi as he could in the process. Mingi’s hands carded through Yunho’s hair and making it stick out in all directions. Yunho hummed at the contact, sending vibrations up Mingi’s cock. Mingi’s hand grabbed Yunho’s hair even harder, urging him to go on. Yunho pulled away with a soft pop sound.

“I can’t have you miss the main event.” Yunho grinned, spit drooling out of his mouth and his lips shiny with precum. Mingi could barely remember seeing anything more beautiful. With a fast movement, Yunho opened one of the nightstand drawers. He grabbed a small vial of oil and uncorked it with his mouth. Mingi fell back on the bed at the sight. 

“Now, should I warm it up or- “

“Please.” Mingi writhed while Yunho’s hands went up and down his legs. “Just – just do it, I prepared for it this morning.”

Yunho tutted disappointed.

“You started without me?”

Mingi could feel his face heat up and he covered his eyes with his arm. 

“I was just so – it has been awhile, and I didn’t- “Mingi hated how small he sounded.

“Hey”, Yunho said softly and removed Mingi’s arm from his eyes, “I am not mad”, he leaned down to steal a quick kiss, “I just want you to feel comfortable, okay?”

Mingi nodded quietly.

“I need to hear you, sweetheart.”

“Yes. Please, Yunho.”

Yunho smiled satisfied and started oiling up his fingers. After circling Mingi’s rim for a few moments, he pressed the first finger in. 

Mingi let out a low moan as the finger slipped in easily, the second finger following soon. It always felt weird doing this to himself, even if he imagined Yunho doing it. Yunho doing it was beyond imagination and Mingi asked himself if he could ever live without this. All thought flew out of the windows as soon as Yunho pressed against the sweet spot inside of Mingi. Mingi howled and Yunho shoved a third finger inside of him.

“You take me so well.” Yunho murmured and pressed a kiss on Mingi’s forehead. “Are you ready for me?”

Mingi wasn’t sure if he could make any other noises than high pitched screaming, so he just heald onto Yunho’s neck for his dear life. 

Yunho slowly removed his fingers and immediately started oiling up his cock. Mingi also reached for it, but Yunho slapped his hand away. 

“You will touch no cock tonight. Neither mine.” Yunho lined up with Mingi’s hole. “Nor yours.” With one swift movement, he pushed in.

Mingi moaned deeply as Yunho bottomed out.

“You will come like this.” Yunho ordered and started to set a pace. “Just me fucking you, and you taking it. You like that don’t you?”

Yunho didn’t give Mingi any time to answer, not he could have if he wanted to.

“You have always been so slutty for me. If you could, you would get on your knees for me everywhere, wouldn’t you? You would love the world to see that you – are – mine.”

Yunho accentuated the last words with particularly hard thrusts, causing Mingi to hold onto the headboard.

“Yunho, I’m – I’m close.” Mingi said breathily between thrusts. 

Yunho stopped for second, giving Mingi a soft kiss, before setting an even rougher pace than before. Mingi started to scream, spilling all over his own and Yunho’s stomach. After a few more thrusts, Yunho came deep inside Mingi. 

Yunho pulled out, rolled over and they layed like that for a few seconds, catching their breaths. Then Yunho scooted closer to Mingi.

“Are you okay?”

“More than okay. I think Your Highness might have fucked my brains out.”

Yunho swatted him lightly on his shoulder. 

“We should really clean this up.”

Mingi grinned down at Yunho, who nestled at his collarbone. 

“Or we could wait a few minutes, and then go again.”

Yunho giggled before sweeping into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever watch gay porn for reasearch?  
> Bc I did.


End file.
